


A Devil's Temptation

by riririsa



Category: Holostars
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririsa/pseuds/riririsa
Summary: What a holy man would do the moment they laid their eyes towards the enemy of the god?Disgust?Rage?Confuse?There sure is a lot of expressions one could come up with but for Kageyama Shien, the answer might be a bit simpler than he thought.After all, the devil is said to be a smart being.
Relationships: Aragami Ouga/Kageyama Shien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Devil's Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend, as thanks for drawing such an inspiring fanarts.  
> I hope this is enough offerings for this tiny fandom, I'll do my best.

Dark wings, sharp teeth, horns, peculiar body, and so on.

Many kinds of features can be used to describe the appearance of a Devil, this is of course aligned with how their kinds possessed the ability to shapeshift into anything they wanted, in order to get what they wanted.  
At least that's what we're always told by the church.

The demon that Kageyama Shien encounters does have some of its common features intact, but other than that he's more focused on his looks-er, yeah, looks.

Being a beastmen himself, he surely would've been used to seeing things that aren't more "human"like. Indeed a whole demon is already inhuman by its nature but more importantly, their looks.

Green eyes that give the chill for everyone who glances at them.  
Then his nose, lips, and his entire features.  
This is a look that could steal even the angels themselves.

Shien gulped, and then realized the thing that goes in his mind just now.  
Attractive? A follower of God is thinking that their enemy is good looking?  
Unbelievable.

He tried his best to regain his composure back, not only was his arrival so out-of-the-blue, it managed to get Shien so startled that he went completely motionless for a minute.  
He started interrogating the "Demon."

"W-Who... in the name of God called you here?"

The demon itself, as if trying to observe the barking beastmen in front of him, simply stood quietly. Feeling has seen enough, he began answering the question thrown at him a moment ago with a faint smirk.

“Oh, am I becoming quite an eyesore to you, little lamb?”

_He’s mocking me!_

Shien has never felt so intimidated until now, but for some reason he feels like he won’t be able to win over him if he were to fight him head on. He decided on a more subtle approach, so as long the tall demon could still be talked with surely he could figure something out.

“Ngghh… more like, how did something like You could get in here?!”

“Hey now, that’s rude. First of all I have a name and it’s Ouga.”

“I didn’t ask!”

“You’re welcome.”

Shit, this won’t work at all.  
The beastmen weren't able to keep up with all the retort Ouga keeps throwing at him, is this also what demons are capable of? he mutters.  
But being a good guy he is, Shien isn’t going to give up just yet.

“Alright then that aside, what business do you have here?” The little priest asked.

“Hmm, it’s been a while since I came here you see. I haven’t even seen you back then.”

“Ah- Well… depends on how long that “while” is, it’s no wonder you haven’t seen me until today.”

“Hoo~”

Acting like he has connected the dots, the demon finally leaned closer to Shien. The action made the beastmen quite startled but as always, he tried to keep his composure as long as he could. In just a few moments, the two are finally just an inch apart.

“Hey little priest, how about a game to get us closer then?”

“W-What are-...!”

Before Shien could even finish his sentences, he realized the demon had quickly trapped him inside a circling black hole, as if it's to teleport them away from the church.  
Oh no I fucked up, he muttered.

But the realization was too late as the next time he blinked, they were already in a place he didn’t recognize at all.

* * *

The place wasn’t damped or anything, in fact it was quite large that one would wonder if this is part of someone’s house. The little priest looked around on his surroundings, trying to get himself familiarized as well as looking for an exit.

He then realized there’s one more thing that he can’t find right now.

“...Where’s that demon gone off to?”

Shien did feel a bit odd about his sudden disappearance, would it be possible that he might’ve just concealed his presence? He quickly brushed aside the thoughts because he felt like this might be the only time he could have his chance of running away.

Except there’s one problem.

“There’s… no door…”

Although the place was quite spacious, that’s almost the only thing this place has. No doors, no windows, no furniture. Not even himself could figure out the nature behind this place.  
Finally standing up, he decides to walk around the place at the very least, hoping to get a sliver of an idea about what this place really is.  
Just as he was about to take one step, a familiar voice rang towards his ears.

To his disbelief, he saw the figure he was looking for immediately, sitting on a makeshift chair that wasn’t supposed to be there before, facing towards him with its usual smug looks.  
The demon thus speak,

“You’re not going to find anything doggy boy, there’s nothing here after all.”

_Tch_ , a bit of his patience starting to snapped.

Shien usually tried to be as reserved as possible because of his role, but after comprehending the entire situation he was in, he doesn’t feel the need to be kind anymore. He’s ready to beat the living out of that demon if it means getting out of here.

“And? You think you can hold me down here without putting me on a strain? You sure are getting cocky for a mere demon.”

“Fyuuh~ You’re already snapping right _now_? Guess you’re still a green after all.”

“Enough already before I shut that mouth of-”

“With yours?”

_“Ha.”_ Shien muttered on reflexes.

He knew Ouga was just saying anything to distract him off, but the remarks made him remembered when he was mesmerized about the demon’s appearance. He remained motionless for a moment, a thought crossed on his mind. A silly little thought of wanting to see if he’s really going to do what he just said, truly absurd.

But it’s not like Shien truly knows about him. What if he really just wanted to talk? But if that really is his only aim he surely doesn’t feel the need to take him off on a completely different place.

_“Is it because of the church?”_ He ponders again.

Before Shien could make up his mind, however, the tall demon walked towards him seemingly unnoticeable. With a gentle touch, he brushed away the little priest’s hand from its mouth, and without missing a beat, he gave him a light kiss.

Shien was completely baffled.

Ouga held the back of his head slowly, with his other hand holding Shien’s waist. He kissed him again, this time longer. Seeing that the beastmen hadn't shown any self-restraint, he continued to push on so casually. He started swirling his tongue inside as well, greeted with the beastmen startled expression.

Shien was still puzzled by this whole charade, but the most puzzling thing is that he doesn’t actually dislike it. Even though he knew he’s letting Ouga, an actual demon, to have his way into him so easily. His mind hurriedly muddled by how good the kiss he just felt now, maybe this is the first time he gets to experience the feelings of ecstasy. Slowly losing a bit of his energy to stand, he hugged back the tall demon, firmly.

When Ouga finally pulled back, a drool could be visibly seen around the beastmen’s mouth. Shien looked down, still in disbelief. He can’t bear to even look at the figure in front of him directly now, one could notice that his entire face was hot red even up to his fluffy ears.  
Ouga was observing him during the moment, and let out a small smirk. He first thought he might as well grab anyone he ran into but it seems like he started to have a little favoritism towards the little priest.  
He then proceeded to touch the beastmen’s chin, slowly lifting it up so he could feast on the cute expression even more. Shien was still quite puzzled and stuttering, that’s normal however given that he has no experience with this kind of situation. Ouga thinks about teasing him even more.

“Was it that good that you’re still quivering even now?”

“Kh- s...shut up! and stop touching me!”

His voice was like a whip that knocked Shien back to his senses, he quickly pushed away the hand that was holding his chin up and stared at the demon menacingly, although from Ouga’s point of view it only looked like he’s staring at an angry puppy. Feeling quite delighted, he decides to play along for now, but not too long.

“Struggling away again?”

“A-As if I’m going to let _you_ do what you wanted anymore!”

_“You already kinda do though.”_ Hummed the demon.

After this, he began to reassure himself that Shien indeed has no idea about the situation he’s in now. So then, there’s no better thing to do now besides toying on him even more right?

Ouga decided to act fast before the beastmen changed his mind again, quickly pushing him down to pin him by the floor. Shien once again was startled by his act, although for some reason he didn’t feel like he hit his head on a floor. Something is surely weird about this place, he wanted to investigate it further but he can no longer escape the demon’s clutches in this position. All he can do now is staring back at the demon in front of him, waiting for his next move.

Of course, it didn’t take long for that as Ouga continued to press on his neck, licking through the seemingly fragile build of his. Shien tried to shake him off but he felt a sense of pleasure as its tongue traveled down to his shoulder.

As he continued to kiss the beastmen’s neck. His left hand quickly crawls into his opened shirt. The poor beastmen might’ve not even realized it but most of his clothes buttons were already undone by the man itself back when they exchanged that deep kiss. He realized the beastmen’s nipples were already hard from all the kisses they had. _That was cute_ , he thought. Ouga began to stroke it gently, and was quickly met with Shien’s surprised moan.

“Ah, I see you’re sensitive over here.” _he whispered_.

Unable to form coherent sentences anymore, Shien shifted his focus into covering his mouth instead so as not to let out anymore voices from him. The demon was of course not too pleased about this, but he figured a little push is all he needed to make him be true to himself.

Yes of course, this is something every human absolutely loved to do. Well, _human_ or not to be exact.  
He leaned closer to the beastmen’s ears again, and started whispering of what he specialized at.

“Don’t be afraid Shien, there’s no one here but us.  
All of the things you’re about to feel, think, and experience here, were all completely normal.  
That’s why, you don’t need to hold back, at least in here.”

“...h……kh-”

One more time,

One more and he will give in.

“Don’t you want to know how it feels?”

“Ah…….”

Shien moves his hands slowly, now staring back at the demon with a curiosity.  
He knew well that he shouldn’t actually trust anything that comes out of a demon’s mouth, but still he listened.  
He knew he should’ve tried running away, and still, he did not.  
He understood why now.

“You can… give that to me?”

He can see the demon’s sly as ever smile, but to him somehow, that smile was like a genuine happy reaction upon hearing his response.  
Tonight he may have sinned, but he too is a normal human(beastmen).

He decides to let his own curiosity consume him for this once, and the one that will happily lead him into it is none other than the handsome demon he happened to meet. He might as well have hoped it was all a dream. But Shien knew he much preferred if it was real. especially because of how fucking good that kiss was.

Having heard an okay from the beastmen himself, Ouga continued to rub through his hardened nipples. Shien lets out a small whimper now that he decided to let himself be drowned by this pleasure. Feeling satisfied, the demon quickly undressed the tranced beastmen. Now with his entire chest out, he started licking through it as well. The act was enough to make Shien feel even more intoxicated, an even louder moan could be heard.

_“He sure is easy to be pleased.”_ Ouga thoughts.

Now that he gets to observe Shien’s body closer, he thinks about how different his build is compared to him. Beastmen as he is, Shien is still considered quite decent by human’s standard, which makes him actually pretty small in comparison to other beastmen. Not that he cared though, but something about these facts added more to his cuteness (although Shien would definitely throw another tantrum if he ever mentioned this in front of his face).

One of his hands slowly trailing down to Shien’s lower part, and the beastmen who've been watching his movement can’t contain his excitement; he ends up unconsciously making his dick swell. The ever attentive Ouga noticed this of course and can only respond with a light smile as his fingers touched the tip of the beastmen dick.

Shien, who was still confused about the sensation he got, lets out a surprised moan. his vision darts down to his lower half, realizing that the demon had started touching his sensitive part. Not even himself would dare to make such a brazen move on himself, not with the environment he grew up on. He wanted to try stopping him of course, the excitement is starting to cloud his mind even more and he’s starting to get scared. But as expected the demon was able to one-up him just a few seconds quicker. He started stroking it slowly, making sure he gave enough time for the beastmen to get used to the sensation.

Shien wasn’t given enough time to refuse however, so all the more reason he started letting out more whimpering and moans. Having been touched for the first time and teased in such a careful way, he started crying from the amount of excitement he got now.

“Nn...O-Ouga...not t-there...ahhnn...n…”

“Aw come on, this is just the beginning and you’re already a mess?”

Ouga knew well the man was still quite sensitive seeing that he had no experience whatsoever. Shien’s face now covered in his own tears and snot, still with his small whimpering, it was such a messy look but it adds the joy in teasing him even more. Feeling enough, he started reaching out to the beastmen’s lower part with his other hand. He slightly teased the small hole with his fingers, one which was already wet from all the precums through his dick.

“!? W-Whwat… are y-you doing?”

“Hm? Ah right this is your first wasn’t it? Don’t worry, I already said I’m going to make it easier for you right? So trust me on this.”

“What...do you mean b-by tha- AH-”

Shien immediately felt like he had a shockwave through his body, the demon’s finger slipped in easily and started rubbing deeper as it went. He doesn’t know what kind of feeling he has right now but the only thing he knows for sure is that, none of these things are disgusting to him anymore.

Ouga observed the little beastmen’s expression as he kept moving his finger inside, there was no longer any sign of struggle from him but instead, he clearly began to enjoy the reaction he’s having now. Shien’s bright red cheeks stood out as he kept squirming around in pleasure, his fluffy tail subconsciously waging around indicating his mood. The scene could make one forget that he was once a holy man just a few minutes ago.

“He could do for a second finger already I guess.” hummed Ouga.

Still without a warning, he immediately stuck more fingers inside while trying to spread the beastmen’s hole. Shien who’s still in a trance gets another shock from the sudden act, he keeps trying to form a sentence asking the devil to stop but the stimulation prevents him from doing so. Ah, such is the strength of a lust.

Having felt it was enough, Ouga quickly pulled it out before Shien could get another orgasm. A slight dissatisfaction can be sensed from his expression, but as he’s still completely white on this, Shien can only stare in confusion.

_This is the main event._

Ouga unbuckled his pants, revealing his already hardened thing. The beastmen were startled by his sudden move that he started covering his eyes in embarrassment, even though they have done quite _plenty_ of embarrassing stuff already. Still quite expected coming from him however so Ouga’s only response was a little giggle as he tried brushing his hands away.

“What’s the matter? I thought you’re used to seeing dicks already, weren’t church kids used to bath together or something?”

“ **where do you even get that stupid info you stupid demon!?!?!??** a-also what are you planning to do now, huh!?”

“Did you think all of those fingerings would be the end? You haven’t even fully satisfied yet right? Now’s the main course after all.”

Slowly moving away his hands to look at Ouga again, Shien was still a bit clueless about what he’s been saying but that is of course won’t be a problem anymore.

_The devil works harder after all._

Ouga quickly positioned himself back to face the beastmen properly, he’s starting to grow impatient the more he looked at how wet Shien’s hole is now. Shien wanted to tell him to “stop” now but his mind once again isn’t letting him mouthing it off, a few seconds late and there’s no going back.

Ouga pushed himself before his partner could change his mind any longer, the sudden jolt gave Shien a sensation he could never have imagined before. First of all, the demon was packing quite massive in his opinion so he never actually thought it _could_ get in for real. Secondly, it still hurts at first, Shien tried to hold back his tears but eventually it was inevitable as he didn’t think the first time would be quite painful even if he was already _“loosening up”_ beforehand.

But even with all those, he doesn’t care much as the demon pushing it onto him was Ouga. It’s such a funny thought to have but he somehow convinced he would be fine in the end as long it was Ouga who gave him all this pleasure. The slight pain eventually turned into a cry of ecstasy as Ouga started to motioning back-and-forth slowly, and as time passed he also adjusted his speed when he felt his partner was starting to get comfortable. For Shien, the movement just added more to his needs as he secretly demands the demon to go faster.

Of course Ouga knew that, teasing the clueless little beastmen has become his new hobby after all.

That’s why when he finally went fast, he could see Shien’s excited face as his dick hitting the deeper part of his insides. He must have lost it because he didn’t even realize he’s spreading his legs wide unpromptedly now, Ouga was visibly happy with the outcome and kept hitting it off until he could hear another cry from the beastmen.

Shien had lost all his sense of sanity and clinging only to his lust, the penetration he got was just too much for his mind to handle because the more he pushed in the more he could feel the demon was leaving no room in his inside. It’s so good, he thought this may be the happiest he’s ever been.

The piston movement is showing no sign of stopping, though Shien has another thing in mind now that he finally feels he has become one with his partner.

“Ouga… k-kiss...me…”

“!!!”

The sudden request almost threw the devil off, but nevertheless, he quickly leaned himself forward and gave Shien what he wanted. The deep kiss pushed Shien forward and he eventually clung his arms toward Ouga’s back as he’s still being continuously penetrated. The scene is proven to be quite messy but neither care about such details anymore, not when both of them were finally on equal minds.

A few drops of saliva was shown after the two pulled out, Shien jolted back as he felt he was about to burst. Ouga realized this and felt the timing was right since they could come together this way.

He began to pick up his pace.

“Kh-! aahh...nn! Oug...a…! I feel...weir..d...ahh-”

“Yeah? T-That’s good.... ain’t it? Why don’t you.... let it out then…”

“No! I...I don’t k-know… but… I might… I can’t!”

There’s no better advocate of self-satisfaction than the demon itself, which is why Ouga sent him one last push he needed to finally accept all of this.

“You don’t have to lie to yourself, Shien. Not only this won’t be our last, but this is also just the beginning of something much, much better. Aren’t you _dying_ to know about it? What’s your mind telling to you now? Surely it’s not so much different than what I just said.  
That’s why.  
You should’ve dropped the act already, fallen priest.”

It was Shien who came first due to the words he had heard from his partner, a full sentence he needed to hear in order to accept his new self. Ouga spends no time either and immediately fills the beastmen full that he could see him relapse from the sensation for a good second. The moans he heard during it was perhaps the most genuine he ever heard from his new partner.

It’s finally over, for now.

Shien was visibly tired that he didn’t even bother to gather back his clothes, Ouga could hear a bit of his moan as he pulled back revealing the remains of his cums inside the little beastmen. The view was described as being unsanitarily sexy, it actually made Ouga a bit aroused but knowing Shien would definitely pass out soon, he figured he could’ve saved that for _next time_.

Shien could feel his consciousness slowly fading away, but even so he tried his best to stay awake as he gathered his remaining strength. Ouga, as if he’s giving temporary parting words, kissed his forehead tenderly and stroked his fluffy hair, reassuring him this won’t be the last time they could meet.

“We’re partners now after all, you haven’t forgotten that right?”

“I…”

“Oh don’t worry, you’ll definitely know where to find me after all.  
For now, have a good rest, little puppy.”

One blink is all it takes for Shien to return back to a place he’s awfully familiar with, his own room.

He’s of course, fully clothed and all. But one thing for sure is that he’s awfully aware what has happened to him back then is real.  
It seemed like he unconsciously made a pact with a devil he just met. All because he gradually accepted his invitation, not that he’s mad about it thought.

_“Ah, I’m no longer my old self now.”_

* * *

A few weeks have passed by, and Shien has grown accustomed to all the church activities and habits. He managed to make more friends within the circle as he is well received by his colleague, all things considered, he enjoyed his current lifestyle.

_His current lifestyle._

“Shien~ you’re skipping tonight’s plan again?”

“Hm? ahh yeah, I can’t go out at night after all… hahah…”

“You’re too much of a role model don’t you know it? well, not like it’s a bad thing though but you should learn to have fun sometimes!”

“Ahahah…”

After parting ways with his friends, he quickly made his way back to his room.  
Locking the door as he entered, finally breathing a sigh of relief.  
Sometimes he wondered, Why does he keep doing this when he could just walk away?

he fully understands why, he has no more place to go after all. If he were to walk away, he would lose the roof that has been keeping him tucked away from all the bad weather, he wouldn’t be able to meet his friends as often anymore. So he decided to stay, even if he thinks he didn’t deserve to be in the house of god anymore. He had no choices after all.

He turned away from the door, now facing his own room.  
A figure he’s awfully familiar with had been sitting across the side of the room, it feels like he had been waiting for his return.

“You looked pretty impatient today, did you miss me that much _even when we always met each other almost everyday_?”

“....ah.”

Ouga is a devil.  
A maddeningly attractive one in Shien’s eyes.  
Because we all know that the devil will always come in the form of someone we idealized.

Nothing matters to Shien anymore.  
For now, all he wanted to do is to give his everything to his _partner_.  
So that he could feel that moment of excitement he had back then.

He walked himself closer towards the demon.

“Ouga… give it to me again, today too, and forever.”

The devil smiled.  
The contract has now been fulfilled yet again.  
Once again, another night of lustful desires will unfold between the two, with no one aware of it.

A dirty little secret that none of them wanted to share with anyone, ever.


End file.
